


Our Love Never Gets Old

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: "That stuff never gets old, cause our love never gets old. Places may change and faces may age, but our love never gets old."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Our Love Never Gets Old

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Lyric Fic for Never Gets Old by Jim and the Povolos

“I like that you think this is a surprise.”

“Can you just humor me, please?”

“I know this street, Steve. You think I don’t know where you’re taking me?”

“You’re no fun, you know that?” Bucky just slapped on a shit-eating grin, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Okay you’re right, I’m sorry, let me just…” Bucky made a show of shaking his head and ‘restarting’. When he shook his hair back from his face, he was doe-eyed and his mouth was open in fake confusion. “Just give me a hint, my darling, lovely, perfect boyfriend. Where could you possibly be taking me on this beautiful day?” 

Steve just doubled his pace, dragging Bucky along behind him. “You’re an ass, have I told you that recently?”

“Yeah but I really love to hear it.” Bucky caught up to match Steve’s pace and skipped alongside him as they neared the somewhat familiar building.

The ice cream shop had clearly changed. Bucky would be concerned if it hadn’t. But the important parts were still there. The red and white striped awnings, the name, the bright window displays. The inside looked less like the original and more like a movie set version of an ice cream shop, but it was charming and familiar. The red vinyl stools still lined the bar, and Steve pulled Bucky inside to grab a seat. A girl no older than twenty strode over to them with a notepad, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Can I get you boys a couple of egg creams?”

“Thanks Darla, that would be great.” The girl grinned, and with a curt nod, she was off to put in their order.

“She looked familiar,” Bucky stared after her, before his eyes trailed to the wall of photos behind the counter. He spotted a familiar face in a black and white photo, and his cheeks immediately heated. “Oh god, I used to flirt with her grandma, didn’t I?” Steve’s laughter was contagious, and soon it was like they were kids again, laughing loudly, and poking each other in the ribs. Darla set their egg creams down wordlessly with another soft smile, and they finally calmed down enough to take a sip each.

It was a little surreal. They had changed so much, and it was only made more obvious by the forced historical atmosphere of their favorite childhood haunt, but it was comforting. They had gone through so much, but in the end, they were still just little Steve and Bucky, glued to each other’s side, sharing stupid jokes, and laughing too loud. The only difference being that when Steve really wanted to reach over and kiss the foam off Bucky’s lip, he could, and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a tiny prompt fill for lyrics from my SteveBucky Playlist! 
> 
> You can follow the playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71MfuMrGnTfH26rLDOfWxf?si=8b92f52ed6204cc5) and you can find me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/bucket_burnes)


End file.
